


Do they know it's Christmas Time

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Confessions, Crushes, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, a few of them are basically just mentioned, christmas tradtitions, hyuck gets called the grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck's family didn't really follow any Christmas Traditions except for decorating the tree and spending time together and since Donghyuck didn't know any differently he didn't mind at all. He still didn't follow any traditions when he was in college, though his friend and crush Mark was very appalled by it, he wouldn't budge, not even for him.Or: 5 times Donghyuck didn't follow Christmas Traditions and 1 time he did
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Do they know it's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I thought it would be cool to do a combination of a Christmas and 5+1 fic so here we are. I'm not sure everything I say are traditions actually are traditions but that's not important. What's important is the Christmas spirit and Markhyuck so-
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

1.

Donghyuck wasn't really someone for Christmas Traditions. His family never really practiced them and Donghyuck never really minded because that's just how it was. Even when other kids his age were talking about their advent calendars and what they got, sometimes even competing with each other, Donghyuck didn't feel jealous.

He liked everything just the way it was and that was all of his family together, spending time like they usually did.

That didn't change even in college, when it was impossible for him to visit his family during the month of December due to assignments and general stress. His family didn't mind that much, just calling more often than they normally did and asking about if he'd found anyone to keep him warm during the winter. Donghyuck only scoffed and rolled his eyes, keeping to himself that he had a crush on everyone's favourite composition major.

“Did you just say you don't have an advent calendar?” that same composition major, namely Mark Lee, asked Donghyuck on the third of December. Donghyuck pursed his lips and nodded. He hadn't thought those things would be that much of a deal even in college but apparently they were. In the first three days alone, four people had asked Donghyuck what he'd gotten in his advent calendar. Those four people were the friends Donghyuck had made in college because they didn't know about the way Donghyuck was raised and all of them had been surprised when they had heard about it.

Mark was no exception, raising his eyebrows and wondering, “How can you live without an advent calendar, that's, like, essential. Isn't it boring? How do you know how many days are left until Christmas?”

Donghyuck snorted and mustered Mark's face. The elder seemed genuinely intrigued like he couldn't fathom a life without an advent calendar and couldn't understand how Donghyuck wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

“I mean, I just look at my phone and then, right there, on the screen, I see what date it is. I don't need to open anything to know,” Donghyuck replied with a grin and Mark rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. The small snowman keychain that had been in Mark's calendar was still dangling from his fingers, just having been showed off to Donghyuck. Mark put it down on the table next to his food and leaned forward again, offering, “We could share my calendar. Every two days you come over to my dorm and open a door. How do you feel about that?”

Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh even as his heart skipped a beat. The offer wasn't anything particularly out of character for Mark, not to mention that Donghyuck had been to the elder's dorm a number of times and they shared way too many things for normal friends. They had bonded so soon and easily, it didn't even feel weird though they'd only known each other for about half a year.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck declined, “No, it's fine. You don't have to sacrifice your precious trinkets just for me. I'm happy with what I have so you don't have to worry about me.”

Mark hummed and glanced at the keychain before smiling. He reached over and took ahold of Donghyuck's hand, completely oblivious to the fact that Donghyuck threw all of his mental capacities out of the window whenever they touched. Mark grabbed the keychain and turned Donghyuck's hand over before pressing it into his open palm.

“Then at least you can keep this. Like a souvenir.”

“Alright,” Donghyuck smiled, enclosing his hand around the keychain. “I'll treasure it.”

2.

Home economics was something Donghyuck thoroughly enjoyed. At least until it was time to make gingerbread men from scratch. It wasn't like Donghyuck hated it, he just didn't like the taste so it didn't benefit him in any way.

Jaemin, however, was all over the place, already daydreaming of sharing his gingerbread men with Jeno, rambling on and on about it. He got down from his high long enough to ask Donghyuck, who was debating whether he should skip the lesson or not, “Are you gonna give yours to Mark? He told me he really likes them and, I mean, you really like h-”

Before Jaemin could finish his damning sentence, Donghyuck hit him hard over the head. Jaemin complained loudly, hitting Doghyuck back and pretending like he didn't know why Donghyuck had done it in the first place. He knew of course, he wasn't Donghyuck's best friend for nothing, but he liked to play all innocent.

“Just do it, you Grinch,” Jaemin grumbled, pouting, rubbing the back of his head. Donghyuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just didn't know why he had to abide to the rules of Christmas or whatever since it was really nobody's business. Still, he complied because he wasn't only weak for Mark, he also, unfortunately, had a soft spot for Jaemin.

“Fine, I'll do it but I'm not the Grinch.”

Jaemin immediately recovered from his seemingly endless pouting, a bright smile on his face. Donghyuck really shouldn't trust him that easily.

There was no explanation as to how or why Donghyuck ended up in front of Mark's door with a small bag of gingerbread men except for Donghyuck being a weak, weak fool.

Jaemin had convinced him to supply Mark with the gingerbread personally and going to him directly instead of carrying it with him and give it to Mark when they saw each other. They met up at lunch almost every day anyways but Jaemin insisted there was no better time to give them than the day they were created. And that's how Donghyuck found himself in a different dorm when it was already dark even though he really just wanted to sleep.

Donghyuck sighed and knocked on the door, half hoping for Mark not to be there and spare him from the inevitable disappointment when Mark found out Donghyuck didn't like gingerbread. There was no way around it though as Mark opened the door and immediately smiled as his eyes settled on Donghyuck.

Mark was clad in a fluffy hoodie and shorts, a kind of weird combination but so Mark, Donghyuck wasn't even surprised, instead going over to the most important thing. 

Basically thrusting the gingerbread towards Mark, Donghyuck mumbled, “Jaemin wanted me to give this to you and, I mean, he told me you like gingerbread so I'm merciful enough to come over here as soon as possible and allow you to save the gingerbread I personally made until the next time Mrs Kim decides to force Christmas upon us.”

Mark giggled, accepting the bag with careful hands but not taking his eyes off of Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled awkwardly and nodded, already on his way to turn around and make his way back when Mark asked, “Hey, do you wanna build a gingerbread house with me? I was just about to start.”

Donghyuck, heart beating out of his chest, shook his head, smile earnest this time as he replied, “It's okay. As much as I like you, I kinda hate gingerbread. No offense though. The taste is just not my thing and the texture makes me mad. You could ask Renjun though, I hear he's into that kinda stuff.”

With a short hug, Donghyuck bid Mark goodbye for the day and wished him lots of fun building that house.

3.

It was the middle of December when Mark became aware of the lack of Christmas decorations in Donghyuck's room. They were sitting on the bed, both working on their respective papers like they did every Friday before getting takeout and watching a movie of their choice. Donghyuck was fully concentrated on writing, totally in the zone, when Mark mumbled, “I can't believe this, Hyuck. You can't be serious.”

Donghyuck looked up with wide eyes, confused as to what Mark meant. Mark's eyes weren't on his computer like Donghyuck had expected them to be, disappointedly staring at something or another. Well, they were doing the last part, it was just that Mark was looking around Donghyuck's room, eyes flitting over every single flat surface. 

Already sensing that this was something related to Christmas and would probably end in him completely baffling Mark again, Donghyuck sighed, saved his document and turned off his computer before putting it away.

“What's bothering you? What completely essential, can't be missing Christmas Tradition haven't I followed this time, huh?” he asked, eyes fixed on Mark. The elder scowled and pouted as he turned to look at Donghyuck. It was really cute but Donghyuck would not be swayed. No matter how much Mark would insist on whatever tradition, Donghyuck would not give in and give up his principles because he may have a crush but there were lines one should not cross for someone else.

“How come you don't even decorate? What do you even do for Christmas if not that,” Mark complained but Donghyuck couldn't take him too serious with the pout on his face. “Come on, at least put, like, an angel somewhere or something. Just _one_ thing to get you in the festive spirit.”

Donghyuck chuckled and rolled his eyes before pointing at Mark's keychain that he had put up over his desk. He'd hung it there because that was the place Donghyuck looked at the most often but Mark didn't need to know that.

“Isn't your keychain enough? Technically it's one thing, so...”

“It's not the same,” Mark whined, falling over to the side, his head landing on Donghyuck's lap. He stretched out his legs and looked up at Donghyuck with the biggest puppy eyes Donghyuck had ever seen. The combination of Mark's weight on him and the puppy eyes, unrelentingly staring, had Donghyuck looking away as to not be overwhelmed and give in after all. Christmas decorations were useless and too expensive to only use them for one month a year and Donghyuck never ever planned on getting some.

Before Mark could try to go and rip down Donghyuck's walls, there was a knock on the door and then Lucas stuck his head into the room. He looked like he'd just come from outside, face flushed and hair all over the place.

“Do you guys wanna join Junnie and me today? We're gonna watch The Grinch.” He sniffled, eyes kind as ever as he awaited their answer. Donghyuck looked down at Mark just to find him already looking back. Mark grinned and tilted his head back to answer Lucas, baring his neck to Donghyuck. Before his imagination could seriously damage Donghyuck's sanity, he turned his head to Lucas again just as Mark answered, “No need, we have the Grinch right here.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck frowned and lightly hit Mark's chest, blushing at his and Lucas' laughter. “I don't hate Christmas, my customs are just different from yours. What's with you guys and calling me the Grinch anyways, do you not know the tale?”

Lucas calmed down first, a twinkle in his eyes as he chuckled, “We're just looking out for you, Hyuckie. Oh and Mark, wait until you find out the most devastating thing. There's no way you're gonna sit still after that.”

And with those words, the door got closed and Donghyuck and Mark were alone again. Mark raised an eyebrow but he didn't move from his spot in Donghyuck's lap so Donghyuck took it as an invitation to card his hand through the elder's hair. It was so soft and fluffy he was almost jealous but then he remembered Mark complimenting him on the same thing and instead, his heart skipped a beat.

“What was he talking about?” Mark asked but Donghyuck only pursed his lips and shrugged like he didn't exactly know what Lucas had been alluding to. Mark would probably find out soon enough anyways.

4.

“You're fucking with me, right? You're playing a prank or something, I mean, I know you're not one for Christmas but that's just going too far. That's basically treason!”

Mark smacked his hand on the table, staring right at Donghyuck. You'd think he'd just been told something outrageous with a reaction as extreme as that but in reality Yangyang had just revealed to Mark that Donghyuck didn't get or want any presents for Christmas.

It was also Yangyang who almost fell off his chair, laughing like he enjoyed Donghyuck's misery. Sighing, Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never intended on letting Mark know anytime soon because there was no way he even wanted to get Donghyuck something considering the short time they'd known each other. No matter how much they bonded and liked each other and how close they were, it didn't change the fact that they'd only known each other for half a year. To Donghyuck, that was not long enough to want to get someone a present. He should've known though, Mark had given him his precious advent calendar trinket for fuck's sake.

“Mark,” Donghyuck began, trying to calm the other down, “it's really not that big of a deal, okay? My family is fine with it because that's just how it is for us and as long as I tell my friends in time that I don't give presents for Christmas, no one wastes their money. I mean, we're all broke anyways and I don't have any talent for drawing or anything so I wouldn't even know what to get you. And I don't need anything either so please don't get me anything, I don't wanna trouble you.”

“But Hyuckie....”

The puppy eyes were back but this time it was Yangyang who spoke up.

“For real Mark, he's not going to relent. I tried to make him see that it's the thought that counts but Hyuck is stubborn and he doesn't know it differently so don't even try to do it your way.” Yangyang shook his head and got up, grabbing his empty tray before continuing, “Or maybe there's gonna be a Christmas miracle and Hyuck suddenly transforms into a normal person.”

Donghyuck gaped while Mark giggled as Yangyang winked and strutted away, completely disregarding the fact that he basically just insulted Donghyuck's very being. Mark's hands curled on the table as he leaned forward, face scrunched up as he continued to giggle on and on. Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest and complained, “Come on, it wasn't that funny. Let's just pretend I'm a middle aged dad, telling his kids that he just wants world peace for Christmas.”

Mark's giggling just got worse, developing into a full-blown high pitched laugh with thigh slaps and arms flailing around. Huffing, Donghyuck tried to conceal his smile but it was impossible with how contagious Mark's laugh was. 

Soon, both of them were giggling themselves into oblivion, demanding the gazes of almost every student sitting nearby or passing by. They probably seemed a little insane but five days before Christmas with no end of assignments in sight, a surprisingly little amount of people really cared.

“Alright, Hyuck,” Mark said when they finally calmed down, smile still on his face. “I'll try and pretend like it's not inhumane to not want anything for Christmas.”

“Just don't waste your money on me and we won't have a problem.”

Mark hummed and leaned back with a slight smirk.

“Sure, let's leave it at that.”

5.

Donghyuck's immediate thought when Jeno opened the door on Christmas to welcome Donghyuck to the party was 'I did not understand the theme correctly'. He came to this conclusion when Jeno's sweater, decorated with the most atrocious Christmas tree, blinked in red, green and white, hurting Donghyuck's eyes in a way they had never been hurt before. This was only confirmed by Jeno's question.

“Hyuck, no offense, but where the fuck is your ugly sweater?” Jeno gestured to the red-nosed reindeer on Donghyuck's sweater that, honestly, looked kind of cute. 

“Um.” Donghyuck made a face and rubbed his neck. “I didn't know what exactly an ugly sweater was so I just bought the next best one. I see I was wrong, now.”

Jeno hummed and nodded but stepped aside to let Donghyuck in. He clapped him on the back and told him how he could borrow one of Jeno's since he had more than enough. Donghyuck agreed with just a little of reluctance, glancing at Jeno's own sweater and furrowing his brows. It really was ugly.

“Lee Donghyuck,” Mark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How, in the goddamn hell, do you not know what ugly Christmas sweaters are? It's literally in the name. Ugly. Christmas. Sweaters.”

“Cut him some slack old man, he's never seen one.”

Frowning, Mark turned to the side to look at Kunhang who was wearing a very smug look on his face, and asked, “Did you just call me old man?”

“Sure did.”

“You're not even two months younger!”

Kunhang only shrugged before winking at Donghyuck and disappearing down the hallway, into the kitchen. Mark took a deep breath and shook his head, finally putting on a smile. He hadn't even looked that surprised when he'd seen the sweater Donghyuck wore, honestly, he had kind of looked like he'd anticipated it.

“Just come with me, everyone's already in the living room,” Mark sighed and took ahold of Donghyuck's hand to pull him along. It wasn't even that far, not that Donghyuck really minded that much, but Mark didn't let go until they were both seated on the couch, overlooking the chaos that was unfolding.

Renjun and Yangyang were still decorating the tree with the ornaments they had brought, even though the tree was already full. Jaemin was currently in the progress of forcing Lucas to hang up mistletoes in the most random places for some unknown reason. Dejun was just watching his boyfriend being used for his height, just glancing up from his book from time to time. Kunhang, Jeno and Shotaro were skillfully avoiding the cats that were begging at their feet as they tried to bring all of the food to the table. It was loud and bound to become even more chaotic after everyone had a little something to drink but Donghyuck liked it like this.

“Do you follow the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe?” Mark asked, warily eyeing Lucas climbing up a chair to fix one right in front of the light switch. Donghyuck shook his head.

“I haven't done so before. Don't really plan on starting now.”

1.

“This is stupid,” Mark grumbled under his breath, unable to move from where he was standing, stuck under a mistletoe above the dishwasher. “Why did I have to volunteer to put the dishes away, this isn't even my house!”

Donghyuck giggled, handing Mark the last plate before leaning back against the table, watching Mark silently fuming. He didn't know why the elder was so upset, it was all in good fun after all but when he thought about it for long enough, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have wanted to get stuck under one either. Donghyuck didn't particularly mind kissing his friends, just not when he had a crush on someone and that said crush could possibly see him kiss someone else. It really wasn't as much as a problem as Donghyuck made it out to be but at the same time, he discovered he was kind of glad to not be in Mark's position. Not that he would like anyone else to kiss Mark, though.

It was a dilemma that wasn't quite easy to solve. Really, Donghyuck didn't have a reason to kiss Mark other than the mistletoe but it would be weird if he did because he just said two hours ago that he did not follow that tradition so it would be suspicious of him to start now, not to mention-

“Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!”

Both Donghyuck and Mark groaned as their friends all stood, piled up, chanting for Donghyuck to kiss Mark. There was no way any of them would save the two of them from any kind of embarrassment and, much to Donghyuck's dismay, they couldn't just shut them up.

“I'm so sorry for them,” Donghyuck sighed but Mark shook his head, assuring Donghyuck that if Jaemin and Lucas hadn't done it someone else would've. They both sighed and shook their heads. Their friends really were too chaotic for their own good.

Jaemin was the loudest out of all the voices when be exclaimed, “Just do it you cowards, we prepared all of these dumbass mistletoes just for you. Kiss and talk or talk and kiss. I don't care as long as we're finally free from your goddamn pining!”

“Yeah!” the rest of them hollered as if Jaemin hadn't just revealed something to make Donghyuck and Mark blush furiously. The two of them glanced at each other just to avert their eyes right after.

“Alright, so, um, I guess, I guess we should talk or something,” Mark stammered, eyes on the ground. “So, uh, I kinda, maybe, like you? Like, romantically, you know. Wanting to hold your hand and all that jazz and, um, I guess maybe you feel the same?”

Donghyuck, still a blushing mess, took one look at Mark's earnest and hopeful eyes that were finally looking at him again and, instead of answering, threw all caution to the wind. He grabbed Mark's face and stepped closer, pressing their lips together with closed eyes.

In the background, their friends were screaming.

That Christmas, Donghyuck didn't only kiss under the mistletoe for the first time, he also got a present. 

After everyone got their presents, Donghyuck ending up without one and no one receiving one from him either, Mark, wide smile and one hand holding Donghyuck's, handed Donghyuck a small packet.

“What's this?” Donghyuck asked, looking at the wrapped packet from all sides. It was small enough to fit into his hand and Donghyuck had no idea whatsoever what it could be. Since he only ever received any presents on his birthday and he specifically wished for those presents, he wasn't used to trying to figure out what he'd get.

Mark's smile got softer as he nudged Donghyuck's hand. All of their friends were watching as if they were fascinated by the scene, though Mark didn't pay them any mind, completely focused on Donghyuck.

“I'll have to pay you back,” Donghyuck mumbled as he took his hand out of Mark's to open the present. Mark only shook his head and said to look at it like a late birthday present. Chuckling, Donghyuck got rid of the last of the wrapping paper, letting it drop to the ground. In his hands sat a small black jewellery box with golden decorations on the side. It wasn't too fancy but not too shabby either, still more on the basic side.

Donghyuck glanced up at Mark and then at his friends, every single one of them looking at him with hopeful eyes. Looking at Mark again, Donghyuck joked, “Isn't it too early to be proposing?”

Mark made a face and rolled his eyes.

“Just open the box, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck snorted at Mark's exasperation and finally opened the box. Instead of the expected ring, it was a silver necklace with a small sun pendant. Surprised, Donghyuck looked up again just to see everyone grinning at him, Lucas even giving him a thumbs up.

“This was a group effort,” Mark admitted, carefully taking the necklace out of the box and clasping it around Donghyuck's neck. “So you don't need to worry about anyone wasting all of their money just for you.”

“It was Mark's idea, though,” someone declared and Donghyuck couldn't hold back anymore. Mark's hands were still on his neck and Donghyuck put the box to the side quickly before leaning forward and kissing Mark once again. Mark sighed and leaned into it, his fingers locking behind Donghyuck's neck as he tilted his head. Their friends wolf whistled, some made gagging sounds but Donghyuck couldn't care less as he smiled into the kiss.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's just all collectively pretend you can take home ec in college just because you want to and Christmas holidays don't exist or are too short to go and visit your family.


End file.
